Siempre destinados
by sonrais777
Summary: Historia de anteriores portadores, donde un gato bigotón sabe que está destinado a su mariquita aunque como siempre el cuadrado amoroso existe entre ambos para completar su unión.


**Hola a todos! He vuelto con otra historia y con pareja diferente, lo sé, lo sé, es raro pero hace tiempo que quiero escribir esta historia y hasta este momento las ideas se me acomodaron o ¿será que los planetas al fin se acomodaron a mi favor? No lo sé pero agradezco a MiyuKey por el comic que inspiró esto, si la buscan sería por el nombre de Papa Tom as a Chat. Y bueno agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Siempre destinados.

Capítulo único.

Las Ladybug y los Chat Noir estaban destinados y el portador del anillo estaba más que de acuerdo al haberse enamorado de su dulce mariquita. Tom Dupain abrió las puertas de su humilde establecimiento, era un lugar algo pequeño pero la gente estaba encantada con sus panes y postres. Pero el panadero tenía sus ojos bien puestos en el local que se rentaba en la esquina de ese parque cercano, solo debía seguir trabajando duro y ese lugar seria suyo. Abrió las rejas de su panadería y se peinó orgulloso su primer exitoso bigote.

-Agh, no entiendo cómo es que tienes esa cosa en la cara.- Tom vio volar cerca suyo a su kwami, Plagg, que aprovechó que todavía no llegaba nadie para salir.

-Plagg, tú no lo entenderías, además tú también tienes bigote.

-Mi bigote es algo muy diferente a esa cosa ridícula que tú te traes en cara. Incluso Ladybug correrá.

-Amará mi bigote, después de semanas de cuidarlo ahora es perfecto. Es elegante y podré hacerle cosquillitas a my lady mientras la beso.

-Tienes los bigotes de una morsa.

-¿Te quejas de mi apariencia? Mírate en un espejo.- picó el estómago del pequeño kwami.- Parece ser que alguien ha comido de más varios bollitos de queso.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo al menos no parezco que estoy con una bola de pelo en la cara.- la puerta se abrió y Plagg se escondió en uno de los estantes altos, al voltear Tom sonrió al ver a una de sus mejores clientas.

-Hola Sabine.

-Ho-Hola Tom.- Sabine Cheng entró vistiendo un bonito vestido azul cielo chino, la joven era más bajita y su largo cabello estaba atado con un broche en forma de flor color rosa, en una coleta de lado haciendo que su cabello estuviese hacia adelante cayendo en una cascada color medianoche.

-¿Qué vas a llevar hoy?

-Unos croissants y unas galletas de canela esta vez, por favor.

-Dalo por hecho, y están recién salidos del horno.- sin que lo notara Sabine le observaba con una dulce y brillante mirada enamorada, y es que el gentil y gran panadero le había robado el corazón tiempo atrás. Plagg desde el estante vio con una sonrisa a la chica.- Aquí tienes Sabine.

-Gracias Tom. Sabes, habrá espectáculo hoy en la noche en el parque, es público y me preguntaba si...

-No gracias, debo perfeccionar una nueva receta y después me iré a dormir temprano.

-Oh, entiendo...- el ánimo de la chica se desinfló como un globo.- Bueno, te veré después.

-Claro. Hasta la próxima.- cuando ella cruzó por esa puerta Plagg miró a Tom con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vaya que tienes tacto con las damas.- dijo siendo lo más sarcástico que pudo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa chica te estaba invitando a una cita.

-¿Sabine?- Tom se rió.- ¿Cómo crees? Admito que Sabine es muy linda pero no la veo de esa forma. Y yo ya tengo a my lady y esta noche debo patrullar con ella.- Plagg se golpeó la frente con su manita.

-No sé si cada vez mis portadores son más idiotas o más ciegos.

Y así fue, esa noche el gato de Paris inició su patrullaje apenas cerró. El traje de Chat Noir estaba por completo adherido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, las orejas de gato y el antifaz, la verdad no se quejaba, se veía tan genial como su lady. Llegó a la torre Eiffel primero, admirando la ciudad de Paris cubierta por las bellas luces nocturnas dándole la bienvenida a la vida de la noche a sus ciudadanos y a los turistas. Una imagen digna de ver.

-Llegas temprano gatito.- al voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz y de su corazón la observó embelesado, nunca antes se había fijado lo bien que podían quedar el rojo y el negro en alguien., y menos en puntos. El traje de Ladybug al igual que el suyo ceñía su perfecta silueta, los brazos de su traje eran color negro hasta los hombros dando un efecto óptico en terminar el cuello en V invertida, como los trajes chinos; y hacia abajo los costados también eran negros dando un efecto de tipo traje de baño con botas largas, y su cabello estaba atado a un broche circular muy parecido a su yoyo. Simplemente hermosa.

-Oh my lady, me honra con su belleza.

-Chat...- ella se cruzó de brazos y Chat Noir se acercó a su pequeña mariquita.

-Sabes, he pensado que deberías cambiar tu nombre, Ladybug no te va.- ella le miró interrogante.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces como debería llamarme?

-Ladybun*

-¿Y eso?

-Porque eres tan candente como un bollito recién salido del horno.- ronroneó el héroe felino y Ladybug tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo para después tomarlo del bigote con una mano y jalarlo para dolor de Chat que no dejaba de quejarse del dolor.

-Aclaremos dos puntos. Número uno, no me voy a cambiar el nombre y número dos, dame una buena razón para no arrancarte ese ridículo bigote.

-¡No es ridículo ayyyyy!

-Tienes otra oportunidad.

-¡My lady acéptalo estamos destinados!

-Mala respuesta.

-¡Pero es cierto! Sino pregúntale a tu kwami ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!- ella le soltó, un tanto desconcertada pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.

-Como sea. Déjate de tus chistes malos, es hora de patrullar y te toca el norte. Nos vemos.

-Pe-Pero...

-¡Y arréglate ese bigote!- dijo antes de irse pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Chat que le gritó.

-¡Es el destino mi mariquita de azúcar!- cuando la perdió de vista Chat suspiró.-No lo sabe pero está loquita por mí.

Esa noche después de patrullar, Sabine Cheng ahora tenía la cara enterrada en su almohada.

-¡Tikki eso no puede ser!- gritó desesperada ahogando su voz en la almohada.

-Bueno… así es. Todos los portadores terminan juntos, las o los Ladybug y las o los Chat Noir terminan juntos.- Tikki iba a golpear a Plagg, ¿cómo pudo haberle dicho aquello a su portador? Pensó que muy probable ese gato se vendió por queso. Sabine levantó su rostro.

-¡No! Me niego Tikki. Yo ya estoy enamorada de Tom y no de un gato coqueto que se la pasa coqueteando con cuanta falda se le acerca. "Purrmitame señorita, en un momento estoy con usted", "Oh madame, este gato con gusto le ayudara en lo posible".- dijo haciendo una imitación de Chat.

-No creo que eso se le llame coquetear. Es muy diferente a lo que hace contigo.

-¡Pero lo hace! Y voy a ser la primera Ladybug en romper con esa tradición. O me cambiare el nombre de Sabine Cheng.- Tikki aguantó la risa, oh, si su portadora supiera que tal vez si se iba a cambiar el nombre de Cheng a Dupain-Cheng, pero eso sería más adelante. Por esa noche su portadora rabiaría todo lo que quisiera mientras que cierto panadero tendría sueños de dulces, sonrisas y cierta mariquita con un delantal junto a una pequeña mini mariquita.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, el único tomate que acepto son imágenes de Nathaniel y aparte de ambos Chat Noir y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
